dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Ride
Ride (Dexterity) You can ride a mount, be it a horse, riding dog, dragon, gryffon, or some other creature suitable for riding. If you try to mount a being not suitable for riding (such as most bipedal creatures) than you suffer a -5 penalty to your ride check. Check: Typical riding actions don't require checks but the following tasks do. *Armor check penalty applies. Descriptions Guide with Knees: You can react instantly to guide your mount with your knees so that you can use both hands in combat. Make the ride check at the start of your turn. If you fail, you can use only one hand this round because you must use the other to control your mount. Stay in Saddle: You can react instantly to try to avoid falling if your mount rears or bolts unexpectedly or when you take damage. This usage does not take an action. Fight with War Horse: If you direct your war trained mount to attack in battle, you can still make your own attack or attacks normally. This usage is a free action. Cover: You can react instantly to try to drop down and hang beside your mount, using it as cover. You can not attack or cast spells while using your mount as cover. If you fail you ride check, than you do not get the cover benefit. This usage does not take an action. Soft Fall: You can react instantly to try to take no damage when you fall off the mount (when it is killed or falls.) This usage does not take an action. Leap: You can get your mount to leap obstacles as part of a movement. Use you ride modifier or the mounts jump, (which ever is lowest,) to see how far the mount can jump. If you fail you ride check, you fall off of the mount when it leaps and take the appropriate falling damage. (At least 1d6 points.) This usage does not take an action but is part of the mounts movement. Spur Mount: You can spur your mount to a greater speed with a move action. A successful ride check increases the speed of the mount 10 feet this round but deals 1 point of damage. You can do this more than once but each consecutive round it doubles in damage. Control Mount in Battle: As a move action, you can attempt to control a light horse, pony, heavy horse, or other mount not trained for combat riding while in battle. If you fail the ride check you do nothing else in the round. You do not need to roll for warhorses or war ponies. Fast Mount or Dismount: You can attempt to mount or dismount a mount from up to 1 size category larger than yourself as a free action, provided you still have a move action available that round. If you fail the ride check, than mounting or dismounting is a move action. Action: Varies. To find the type of action required for a specific use of the skill, read the above. Special: * If you are riding bare back, you take a -5 penalty on ride checks. * If your mount has a military saddle, you get a +2 circumstance bonus on ride checks related to staying in the saddle. * If you have an Animal Affinity feat than you get a +2 bonus on ride checks. Synergy: If you have 5 or more ranks in handle animal, than you get a +2 bonus on ride checks. Category:Skills